Together With You
by antishock
Summary: Lucy attacks Natsu at the beggining but that doesn't mean their relationship can't progress. Sorry for the bad story and summary. This is my first story on this site. Rated K
1. Fighting with the weird!

"LUUUUUCYYYY!" yelled Natsu as he ran towards Lucy. "What do you want this time Natsu..."  
"You don't have to be so emotional about it you know." Lucy gave Natsu a menacing face, as natsu scurried away into a corner. Natsu started to wimper in fear as Lucy came closer with her whip out.

The Next Day _

"AAAAAAAAAH! STOP IT LUCY, STOP HITTING ME WITH THAT WHIP!" said Natsu as he struggled to his home. "HEHEHEHEHE! DIE NATSU DIE DIE!"  
"Aye" said Happy as he picked up Natsu in the air and took him away from the evil Lucy. Happy took Natsu straight towards the guild.

When Gray saw the whip marks he started to laugh at Natsu, until Natsu tried to eat his head. "WHAT THE HECK! OW OW OW OW OW! NATSU STOP IT! SURE YOU ARE ABLE TO EAT FIRE, BUT MY HEAD! SERIOUSLY!" Natsu engulfed Gray's head into his mouth, until Lucy came up with the devil's stare. Natsu then noticed everybody's stare. He turned around...

1 Week Later _

"I'm not sure I'm going to live any longer..." said the fire mage who was almost dead.  
"Aye!" exclaimed Happy. "HEHEHEHEHE, I"M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!" yelled Lucy as she did something horrible to Natsu.  
Lucy grabbed Natsu and threw him on a train. Natsu face turned pale then green, and then barfed. Natsu started to hang out of the window, and fell out!  
"REZURRECTED! HAPPY COME CELEBRATE WITH ME!" "Aye!" yelled Happy. The only thing about it was that Lucy was hanging onto Happy's leg as he flew over to Natsu. She let go and did a twist in the air, as she kicked natsu in the face.

"WHY ARE YOU STILL DOING THIS!" yelled Natsu. "It's a secret." replied Lucy who had blush on her cheek.  
Happy came up and said "You like him..." "YOU DON"T WANT ME TO START WITH YOU TO NOW DO YOU!" Happy got scared as Lucy grabbed his legs exclaiming "TO LATE ANYWAYS MWUHAHAHHAAHHAHA!"  
She then saw Natsu trying to get away... All of a sudden out of nowhere Juvia comes. She appeared in the lake nearby. She attacked Natsu for no apparent reason..., or is there.

Juvia started to yell at Natsu "NOBODY DARE HURTS MY DEAR GRAY-SAMA! YOU WILL PAY GREATLY!" Natsu started to whine. He wondered why he had to be caught up in the middle of this.

1 month later _

Juvia has forgave Natsu, and Lucy hasn't attacked them ever since. Natsu was still wondering what she meant when she said "It's a secret." and what those red spots on her cheek were.  
Natsu found a easy mission called, "Burn down a water bottle". The reward was 100,000,000 jewels. When Lucy saw the name she said "This is a very stu..." As soon as she saw the reward she fainted.

,  
When she woke up, Natsu grabbed her hand and led her to the client. He said, that this water bottle must be destroyed at all cost no matter what! He told them where the place was, and it turned out it was the same place that Everlue was at... Of course Everlue was still in prison, so they thought a new person was living in it. When they entered the property, Natsu took the liberty of making a distraction by shooting fire in the air. Happy carried Lucy over the gate and Natsu jumped over. Natsu and Lucy ran to the side of the house. Natsu said that he was going to giver her a boost. She looked at him and said "YOU CAN"T BOOST ME UP THAT HIGH! IT IS A FRICKING MANSION FOR PEATS SAKE! IT'S LIKE 3 STORIES TALL!" Natsu wasn't paying attention and threw her high in the air. Lucy started crying until she landed on the house. She stumbled and fell all the way down the mansion. Happy then caught her in mid air yelling "WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THIS INSTEAD IDIOT!" When Happy brang her back to the roof she saw Natsu sleeping. She slapped him until he woke up. He yelled "NINJA" as soon as she woke up

She hit him on the head telling him that if he wants to be a ninja then he has to shutup. Natsu quickly obeyed just in case she went back to devil Lucy. They then entered the house. They split up to make it faster. Happy went with Lucy and Natsu went by himself. While Natsu was walking he ran into 4 butlers. The butlers yelled "ARE YOU GAY, CAUSE I SURE AM YOU HUNK!" They ran towards Natsu and attacked him.  
Meanwhile Lucy and happy engaged 2 maids.

Natsu tried to stay away from their lips until one got him on the hand. Natsu burned them all to crisps then continued onward.

The maids tried to tackle Lucy in unsion. They yelled "I LOVE YOU!" Lucy then learned that they were lesbians and sent out Loke. Being the giant pervert that Loke was he tried to flirt with the girls and ended up being beaten up. She then got mad, and sent out Capricorn. They then move onward passing the lesbians that are passed out on the floor.

TO BE CONTINUED _ 


	2. TO THE BOTTLE!

Previously on Together with You Lucy then learned that they were lesbians and sent out Loke. Being the giant pervert that Loke was he tried to flirt with the girls and ended up being beaten up.  
She then got mad, and sent out Capricorn. They then move onward passing the lesbians that are passed out on the floor.  
_

"Hey Lucy I found a golden door!" Said Happy very happily as he went towards a very fat golden door. "Happy our objective is destroying a bottle, not admiring this place." Replied Lucy. Happy then opened it to find a room with about 1000 bottles. Lucy gasped as Happy danced around. "Now now Happy settle down. There is still about a million bottles to look at. Anyways HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO FIND THE RIGHT ONE!

Natsu was searching through every room he found. Well, actually destroying each room. Finally he found a room with a diamond door. He broke it open and saw a golden bottle in the middle of the room on a pedestal. Natsu thought "Naah I'm looking for a water bottle not a golden one. Even I'm not that dense." As soon as he left the room a man came out of the corner "OH BARNACLES.  
HE DIDN'T FALL FOR THE TRAP!" Lucy and Happy somehow finished looking at all the water bottles. "Not even one is different." Sighed Lucy. Happy cheered her up by saying "Then why not destroy them all?" Lucy thought it was better than nothing and sent out Virgo to destroy them. "Hey Luigi, long time no see!" said Happy.  
"It is Virgo sir." Replied Virgo. "Aye!"

Natsu was starting to get dizzy from all the different rooms. He found the master bedroom and took a nap there. When he woke up, he saw the master of this mansion about to kiss him.  
"AAAH WHAT THE!" "Kiss me now you big chunk of meat!" the master said as he leaned in. "ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" Yelled Natsu as he blew away the gay man. Natsu got out of the bed but all of a sudden the area around Natsu turned on fire. "SAY YOU WANT TO KISS ME UNLESS YOU WANT TO DIE!" Natsu let the fire overwhelm him, and then ate it all. The master got freaked when Natsu came at him with a menacing smile. "FIRE DRAGON: FLAME ELBOW!" Belowed Natsu as he as the master flew out of the mansion yelling "MARRY ME!" Natsu saw a small bottle on the floor next to some pictures of that man kissing some men, while looking at girls kissing. Natsu thought, "Woah this man really is messed up!" He picked up the bottle and went to find Lucy. He tripped around a corner and the bottle went into a open room. Natsu went in there to find it, but what he found wasn't appetizing. He found it in a toilet. He flushed the toilet and grabbed the bottle as fast as he can before the water came in.

**Well guys that is all sorry for the short chapter.**


	3. The chapter where shit happens!

Previously on Together with you:  
He picked up the bottle and went to find Lucy. He tripped around a corner and the bottle went into a open room. Natsu went in there to find it, but what he found wasn't appetizing.  
He found it in a toilet. He flushed the toilet and grabbed the bottle as fast as he can before the water came in.  
-

"SO BORING, I THOUGHT BEING A NINJA WAS MORE FUN!" said the complaining Natsu to himself. "Where is Lucy I'm so bored.."  
Happy heard the complaining of Natsu and flew towards him. "Natsu about time! Did you find anything?" Asked the bored looking blond. "OH HELL YEAH I DID! I FOUND THE BOTTLE NOW LETS DESTROY IT!" said Natsu with excitment on his face. "AYE" When Lucy grabbed the bottle, it felt wet all over. Lucy looked and Natsu and and said with a curious face, "Why is it all wet..." "Well..  
Uhh... How should I say this... It fell in the toilet?" "SO GROSS" exclaimed the grossed out Lucy. Natsu started getting bored so he tried to burn it. The bottle then stood up and talked!  
'WHO DARE WAKES UP THE MOST TERRYFING DEMON CREATED BY ZEREF!" "I do, so can I burn you now?" said Natsu with a happy face! "He looks so cute when he's happy, thought Lucy. "WAIT WHAT DID I JUST THINK! NO WAY!..." "N.. N.. N.. Nn.. NOOOO DON'T BURN ME PLEASE I BEG YOU!" screamed the scared water bottle.

Fire appeared on Natsu's hand and got more bigger the more close he got to the bottle. "DAMMIT WHERE ARE YOUR LEGS WHEN YOU NEED THEM!" said the helpless screaming bottle. "I never knew bottles had legs..." Happy said.

The next day -

Lucy was sitting at the bar when Marijane came up. "So Lucy I heard you like Natsu!" Lucy face turned to the color of magnenta. "W.. w.. wh.. WHAT NO I DON't!" exclaimed the embarrased blond.  
"Just face it and tell him you like him." said Marijane. "Even if I did he wouldn't understand what I mean. He's to dense." Said Lucy in return. "Go on don't be afraid, I'm also sure he is not that dense.!" From a few feet Gray and Natsu were fighting until Erza came up. All of a sudden Marijane pushed Lucy towards Natsu. "Eeep! WHY DOES IT ALWAYS HAVE TO BE ME!" thought Lucy.  
Natsu saw Lucy and asked if she needed something. "N.. NO I DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE, DAMMIT ALL!" Screamed Lucy at Natsu. Erza came up from behind Natsu and got mad at him for making Lucy scream.  
"Sigh... Lucy just go ask him out or something. It isn't that hard!" Lucy shook her head from left to right signaling "no way."

Later that day _

"So good to be home." Thought Lucy.  
She went straight to her bed to relax when she saw Natsu sleeping. A sudden urge swept over her to go and kiss him. The urge was to strong, but lucky for Lucy Natsu woke up. "Yo Luce!"  
"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU IDIOT!" "I need to say something though" Natsu chimed in. "Sigh, what is it." said the mad Lucy. "Would you go ou... WOULD YOU GO OUT WITH ME!" Screamed Natsu!  
Lucy heart started to beat as fast as light can travel around the world. She wanted to say yes, but instead she said she will think about it. The very next day at the guild, Natsu asked Lucy if she has made up her mind already. She replied with a no. Lucy was shaking as she sat down. Marijane came over and asked Lucy what is wrong. "N.. Natsu asked me out yesterday!" exclaimed Lucy. "What! That is perfect! Did you say yes?" Said marijane with a devious smile that shouldn't be trusted. "I said I'll think about it" said Lucy who face was turning pink.  
"Well now is your chance!" said the over excited woman. "Go say yes to him!" "NO WAY.. It's to early for that!" said the blond helplessly. "If you don't go say yes, then he is eventually going to lose interest in you Lucy! Go say yes!" said Marijane. She pushed Lucy towards Natsu. "So do you got your answer now?" asked the fire mage. "Yes I do... I say.. uh.. YES!"

Lucy turned to the darkest purple that existed. It was also almost black. Natsu laughed and grabbed Lucy's hands. "So since your answer is yes why don't we do this?" He pulled Lucy close and they kissed.

Hope you like my first story! 


End file.
